


Peace Quite and a Beer

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Drabbles & Ficlets [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer's House, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Poor Bobby had a busy weekend.
Series: Supernatural Drabbles & Ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/112469
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Peace Quite and a Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt exhausted at the for the [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc** for the 100 challenge.

Bobby was exhausted and wanted nothing more than a nice long nap and maybe a pizza delivered later when he would be awake enough to eat it. John dropped the boys off before he ran off on another crazy lead for the demon's whereabouts. The boys had been stuck in the Impala for the three days it took to get them here. Then the weather turned ugly and they couldn't leave Bobby's house either.

This weekend tested his patience and sanity. He realized that he would gladly take on a werewolf pack alone then have another weekend like this one.


End file.
